kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Lapis
is , who appears in Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!. Lapis shifts Earth into a new world, free of the Inves Invasion, while having soccer tournaments due to the boy discovering what a soccer ball is and what soccer is. History Lapis is an inhabitant of the Helheim Forest, making him an "Over Lord Inves". Lapis, much like Kouta wanted to prevent the fall of the Femushinmu, but failed when the Femushinmu turned on each other for valor and glory. When Kouta defeats Inves in the Inves-flooded Zawame City, Kouta finds Lapis and a soccer ball. Lapis, unaware of the purpose of the soccer ball learns that it was a way to measure competitiveness, valor, and glory. Realizing that humans used to this measure themselves and also that the competition resulted in no bloodshed prompts Lapis to create his own world that is based around Soccer. This world has no Inves Invasion and Kouta is dragged into this world to play soccer. A side effect of this world is that Ryoji Hase and Lock Dealer Sid are both alive. Lapis plays a huge part in a supporting role for Kouta when he becomes corrupted by Kougane. He later enters Kouta's mind, revealing to him his past, prompting Kouta to realize that humans and the Over Lords are not different, after all. Lapis conjures a horse for Kouta via his bracelet allowing Kouta to fight Kougane and revive most of the deceased Riders who has no full corruption in their heart like Sigurd and Duke was. Lapis is given a Sengoku Driver and Silver Apple Lockseed by DJ Sagara allowing him to become Kamen Rider Kamuro. Through the help of all the Riders, they defeat Mars. Lapis' fate is unknown, but when the world is returned to normal, a scene is shown in the Helheim Forest that reveals Lapis' bracelet, the Silver Arms Weapon, and a soccer ball on the ground, hinting that Lapis might've been dead from the start or died during the battle against Kougane. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Kamuro's forms are called . - Silver= Silver Arms is Kamuro's default apple-based Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Silver Apple Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Souginjou. Appearances: The Golden Fruit Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kamuro's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Souginjou - Kamuro Silver Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Lapis is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kamuro, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Mage (Orange) in Kamen Rider Wizard. He also served as understudy suit actor for Kamen Rider Marika in the Kamen Rider Gaim television series. Notes *Kamuro's Pre-Arms suit is a recolored Gaim suit. *A nod to the kanji used for Kamuro is that when the kanji taking out of context of the given name (Kamuro), it becomes as Kamuro's helmet has an exotic crown on his head. *He is the second apple themed armored rider, the first being Mars. *He and Mars share a few similarties with Hercus and Caucasus. **They are silver-gold pairs who share the same motifs (Kamuro and Mars are apple-themed Riders, while Hercus and Caucasus are beetle-themed Riders). **Both Kamuro and Hercus are movie-exclusive good silver Riders. *The color scheme of Kamen Rider Kamuro's suit is similar to Kamen Rider Nadeshiko. *His name "Lapis" is based on the blue jewelry of the same name. *Mars and Kamuro's shoulder pads in Golden and Silver Arms respectively are similar design to Kamen Rider Zangetsu in Melon Arms. * He is known to be part of the Femushinmu, which makes him an "Over Lord". However, it is unknown if he possesses an Over Lord Inves form. ** The movie's ending regarding to Lapis may indicate that he simply died before Roshuo converted the Femushinmu into the Over Lords and Inves to adapt to Helheim's conditions and that he was simply a spirit who used the powers of his bracelet to experience a new way of living compared to his life as a Femushinmu. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Kamuro, as well as Gaim, Kurokage, and Bujin Gaim: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kira Kira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruit Yoroi Musha on Parade!" See also *Kougane References Category:Armored Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Mystic Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non human riders Category:Over Lord Inves